Revenge
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Eriol and Meilin return to Tomoeda. Tomoyo is happy Eriol is back. Meilin gives Syaoran some inspiration for his revenge on Tomoyo. Syaoran puts his plan into action, but what will Sakura think about it? CANCELLED
1. The return of Mr Clow Reed

**Revenge**

Eriol and Meilin finally return to Tomoeda. Meilin's return gave Syaoran some inspiration for his revenge on Tomoyo. But will Sakura be okay with her boyfriend haunting her best friend?

Li: hehe. Revenge is suh-weet!

T: LI-KUN! D:

Enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 1 The Return of Mr. Clow Reed**

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

I walked into the classroom. At my desk, I looked around the room. I saw couples everywhere. Chiharu intterupting Yamazaki-kun's latest lie, Rika staring lovingly at our teacher, and not to mention my best friend with her boyfriend. I waited for his greeting, but I ended up staring at the empty desk behind me. "Tomoyo-chan?" a familiar voice called.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Don't scare me like that!" I cried. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan. Are you alright? You look sad" Sakura-chan asked. "Im okay. Aww Sakura-chan and Li-kun look so cute together" I said grabbing my camera. "Daidouji-san, the camera's not even on" a voice said. "Thanks Hiragizawa-kun. Hiragizawa-kun!" I turned on my camera in shock. I dropped the electronic as the camera bounced each time I tried to catch it. Li-kun was the one who ended up catching it. "SYAAAAOOOORAAAAN-KUUUN!" another voice shouted. Li-kun dropped the camera onto his desk as Meilin-chan attacked him. "Meilin-chan! Didn't you get the news? Sakura and I are together now. You have no reason to glomp on me here" Li-kun complained. "Syaoran-kun your so silly. Just because our marriage is called off does'nt mean I can't glomp on you. Besides, I missed you!" Meilin-chan complained. While Sakura tried to defend her boyfriend, I asked why Hiragizawa-kun was back.

"Looks like Meilin-chan came back to haunt Li-kun. Why aren't you in England Hiragizawa-kun?" I asked. "I finished all my buisness in England so I decided to come back to hang out with my friends again. Oh, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun came as well" he explained. I felt my cheeks blush as he spoke. "Lemme guess, Ruby wanted to haunt Touya and Yukito?" "Correct. Spinel didn't want to come since there was a good chance of dealing with Keroberos; but Ruby just decided to drag him along. And I quote, 'aww, come on Suppie! The more the merrier'" Hiragizawa did an imatation of Ruby Moon. We giggled at his joke when class started.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

Great. Hiragizawa-kun and Meilin-chan are back. My worst nightmare. Im at risk of losing my girlfriend and I have someone who thinks she is my girlfriend. What could go wrong? Probably everything. Hiragizawa-kun was assigned to sit next to me again. While Meilin-chan was stuck on the other end of the room. At least there is an upside to this mess. Or so I thought. Throughout the entire day, Meilin kept on passing me notes saying some corny junk like, _I love you _or _Marry me Syaoran! _. Don't even get me started on all the ones that are shaped like hearts. Ugh! What a headache!

By the time school ended, I had a mountain of love letters piled on my desk. As I was putting my things away, Meilin skipped her way to my desk. "Hi Syaoran! Did you get my love notes?" Meilin asked as she batted her eyes. "Don't ask me, ask the recycling bin over there. Now shoo shoo" I answered. I stormed out of the room before I could get a glimpse of Meilin's boo-hoo wah-wahs. In the hallway I heard her voice call my name."Syaoran-kun! Aren't you going to watch me at chearleading practice today?" Sakura asked. "I was on my way there right now" I explained. "Great! I'll meet you there. G2g" she cheerfully skipped away.

After I dropped Sakura off at her home, I slowly walked back to mine. The later I arrive home, the later I will have to deal with Meilin. By now I pretty much hoped she would prefer Justin Beiber over me. My mistake. When I arrived home I quickly locked myself into my room to avoid another Meilin attack. After about half an hour of banging and sobbing, I looked through my bag for my homework. I ended up finding Daidouji-san's camcorder. I forgot that I took it. I already finished the important stuff while tuning out Meilin's complaining earlier. That writing assignment isn't even due til next week. I found the thing still on record mode. I turned it to standby. I plugged her camera into my tv and started watching her stuff.

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

After dinner I went upstairs to my room. I was already finished with my homework. It was always after dinner when I would check out what I have recorded today. "Hmm? Where is it?" I asked myself while searching through my bag. Then I realized where it went. I was so busy talking to Hiragizawa-kun this morning I forgot to ask Li-kun for my camera back. Now he has it. Now I am freaking out. I had some important stuff on there, personal stuff, even some favorite shots all wrapped in that camera. And its all accesable to Li-kun of all people.

Sakura-chan would never snoop around in my things. Kero-chan probably would try to watch it all while she isn't looking though. Hiragzawa-kun would've been a gentleman and left it alone. Although Ruby Moon might've just poked her nose in there anyways while Spinel Sun would just lie down on the couch reading. Touya and Yukito wouldn't take a peak for sure. Rika-chan would ignore it. Chiharu and Naoko-chan would obviously be very nosy. Not really sure what Yamazaki-kun would do. But Li-kun and Meilin-chan, of course they would watch my stuff. I tried not to panick as I picked up the phone. I dialed Li-kun's number.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

Most of Daidouji-san's stuff was just all Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. What a surprise. But ill admit she does look cute in every shot. I then saw some videos from the time Mr. Powerful British Sorcerer Guy was still around. There was finally a little less Sakura and a little more, ….Hiragizawa-kun? After hundreds of videos of me and Sakura's relationship, I finally reached the one that was recorded today. Turns out that when Meilin attacked me, the camera recorded a conversation between Daidouji-san and Hiragizawa-kun. I couldn't hear what they were saying thanks to the background noise from Meilin's glomping, my complaining, and Sakura trying to save me. But I did see Daidouji-san blush as Hiragizawa-kun would chat. She even had a dreamy look in her eyes. After a little laughter she smiled shyly before class started. It was that moment when the phone rang. I paused the video and picked up the phone.

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

"Hello?" said a voice through the phone. "Hi Li-kun. This is Daidouji Tomoyo" I said through the phone. "Oh, hey Daidouji-san" Li-kun said. "Li-kun, remember that camera you caught this morning before Meilin attacked you?" I asked. I got a "W-what!" and then a yes. "Well, I just looked through my bag and its not here. Do you have it?" I asked. " Hmm, lemme check" he said before I heard him list the things in his bag. The closest thing I heard to a camera was an iPod. "Nope, not here. Lemme ask Meilin real quick" he announced. It took about 5 minutes til he came back with some bad news. "Sorry Daidouji-san. Not here. And you probably need to learn how to text" he announced. "yeah, my mom's company made this phone, and she does'nt know about texting. I'll call Sakura-chan about the camera. Sorry to bother you Li-kun. Goodnight" I announced. I hung up and called Sakura. She did'nt have the camera either. Now I am really freaking out.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

I lied through the phone about the camera. I needed it for my revenge. Daidouji-san always teased me about Sakura before. Now its time to get even. Hehe. The rest of the video was just all black from being in my bag. And im not really surprised that Daidouji's mom does'nt know about texting. Parents are clueless.

I plugged the camera into my computer and burnt all the videos I needed into a disc. I was then when I heard a piece of paper slide under the door. "Meilin." I said annoyed. She has embarrassed me in Hong Kong, Japan, and even when I go home I still cant get rid of her. The excact same result when I have a girlfriend. Help. Me. I told her to leave me alone once again when I picked up the love note. Looking at the heart-shaped paper, a sly smile crept onto my face.

At school the next day, I arrived extra early. I sneaked into the classroom and taped some pieces of paper on the bottom of someone's desk. I then waited


	2. Several Attempts

**Chapter 2 Several Attempts**

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

I walked into the classroom with Sakura-chan just like always. I was much happier today for some reason. As I put my hat down, I heard that sweet greeting behind me. I just remembered why im so happy. I felt myself blush as I turned around to return his greeting. As I had a conversation with Hiragizawa-kun, I caught Li-kun putting down my hat.

"Li-kun, what are you doing?" I asked. He was pretty freaked when I caught him. "I-I, I saw a bug under your hat. Im gonna get rid of it" he said as he cupped his hands, carrying the "bug" to the window. I gave him a quick questioning look, then returned to my conversation with Hiragizawa-kun.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

Nice save. While Daidouji-san was talking to Mr. Ancient British Sorcerer, I hid a camera in her hat. When no one was looking I took out a small remote and activated the Cap Cam. "Syaoran-kun?" a voice called. I nearly freaked.

"Why did you bring a remote to school?" Sakura-chan asked. "Oh! This? It's my new pencil case. See, it opens" I showed her, realizing I grabbed the wrong remote. Stupid. I must look like a fool to her. Sakura bent down and gave me a worried look. "Syaoran, is something wrong? Cuz if you want to talk about it, im always here for you" Sakura-chan said. "AND IM HERE FOR YOU TOO SYAORAN-KUN!" Meilin-chan ruined our moment and attacked me again. Two words to describe my cousin. Help. Me.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Something is up with my boyfriend. I saw him lift up Tomoyo-chan's hat, slip his hand under it, and place it back down. And when he made his bug excuse, he was obviously hiding something. I just hope Syaoran-kun is okay.

Soon lunchtime came. I turned around to see I mountain of heart-shaped notes. I got up to see that my boyfriend was buried in them. As I dug through the mess while calling his name, I noticed that they are all from Meilin-chan. Talk about obsessed. "Uhh. I hate that girl" were the first words Syaoran-kun said when I dug him out.

I sat on the wooden bench breathing in the falling pink petals. I ate from the small plastic box on my lap. "Syaoran-kun?" I asked the boy sitting next to me. "Yes?" he responded. "Is there some-" "Hey!" Toya-kun interuppted me. My older brother climbed up the fence in a grouchy mood. I leaned in and whispered, "I think we might have to find a new hiding spot."

**(Syaoran's POV)**

Sakura-chan's obviously trying to ask me about why im acting so strange. I was still trying to come up with an excuse. The only highlight from the interupptions was that _Ms. Annoying cousin who passes me love notes when Im in a relationship_ and _Mr. Jerk Brother who wont let me spend time with my girlfriend in peace_ bought me some extra time. Just wish they bought enough. "Sakura's annoying brother, do you mind?" I asked annoyed. "Yes I mind Gaki" he replied. What the hell is his problem already? If it has something to do about day one with Sakura-chan, she is WAY over it. Want proof? Look! Were boyfriend and girlfriend. Its all ancient history.

"C'mom Sakura, lets get outta here before it gets ugly" I instructed. "Yeah, I don't wanna see that" she commented. I then found myself in the air. "Oh no Gaki, your not going anywhere" he said. "Idiot. Don't you remember what happened last time you lifted me like this?" I warned. "Syaoran-kun, don't hurt him" my girlfriend begged. I instantly calmed down. "Oww!" Mr. Jerk shouted as he dropped me. As I ran with Sakura-chan into hiding, I heard him shout, "What'd you do just now Gaki!" "Nothing!" I shouted back.

**(Eriol's POV)**

I was waking around the school grounds when I heard the words, "Oh no Gaki, your not going anywhere." I turned around to see my little descendant in the air, being held up by Sakura-chan's older brother. After a warning from Li-kun and the card mistress's begging, I made my move. I concentrated, and inflicted pain on Touya-kun's hand. I've done my part. I'll go pick up my thank you later.


	3. Cap Cam

**Chapter 3 Cap Cam**

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

There I was. Sitting on a simple bench with a plastic box on my lap. I slowly picked at my rice at I watched the pink petals shower me. It was such a pretty sight. I smiled. He came back. He _**finally **_came back. It was like I've been given a second chance. I could'nt do it the last time he was here because I was such a coward. And I lost him as he borded that plane. I thought that I was a failure. And it was all because I was too shy. But Li-kun was nervous when he was still crushing on Sakura-chan, yet he still got his happy ending; minus that he had to go back to Hong Kong for a while. Well, I did give him a little push to get him in a relationship. It was fun doing all that match making. Hee hee. Now its my turn. But I cant even bring the urge to say it. And no one else knows about my crush. I have no one to give me a push. There seems to be no hope for me.

"Daidouji-san?" an irritated voice called. "Ah! Hiragizawa-kun! Im so sorry!" I freaked. Okay, now I look like a fool. "Daidouji-san, lunch time is almost over and you've barely eaten your food. Are you okay?" Hiragizawa-kun asked. He's been calling my name while I was day-dreaming just to remind about the schedule? Omg. "Yeah Hiragizawa-kun, im okay. Never better. Im just-just not very hungry today" I said as I stuffed my face with rice and teriyaki. Now I feel stupid.

**(Eriol's POV)**

Daidouji-san kinda freaked as she quickly shoved her lunch in her mouth. I gotta admit that's kind of funny. The ringing of the bell then caught my attention. Daidouji-san wrapped her lunch in an awkward knot. "Hurry!" I shouted as I grabbed her hand in a rush. She didn't pull away. Instead she just ran with me as if I wasn't holding her hand in the first place. I couldn't believe it. I was holding hands with Daidouji-san. Unbelievable

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

I grabbed my lunch by the weird knot as Hiragizawa-kun grabbed my hand. Blush crept onto my face. As we ran to class, I felt like I was walk- no, running on air. I didn't want to let go. I wanted this feeling to last forever. I felt so happy. Too bad for me though. It only seemed like a second until I crashed back down. Hiragizawa-kun removed his hand as he slid open the door to our classroom. My fantasy's were over.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I crouched behind a bush with Syaoran-kun, trying to escape the grasps of my evil brother. I sqeezed Syaoran's hand for dear life as I tried to come up with an escape plan. TIME uses up a lot of my streangth, DASH, FLY and JUMP would expose a few powers here, and MOVE and LOOP would just cause a confusion. Then a crazy idea hit me. I silently summuned my wand and held up a card. "You seriously gonna use LITTLE?" Syaoran-kun whispered.

"LITTLE, shrink us down along with this wand" I whispered as the bushes seemed to become trees, then just some leafy mountains. "You seriously had to mention the wand?" Syaoran-kun asked. "Yes. When LITTLE shrank me before capture my wand stayed the same size" I explained. "YUKI! I DON'T CARE IF ITS TIME TO GO BACK, I JUST GOTTA CATCH THE GAKI. LEAVING FOR CLASS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE FOR ESCAPE" Touya-kun's voice boomed. "SILENT, erase the sound of my brothers voice" I summond. "Thanks for saving my ears" Syaoran-kun said.

"FLY!" I cried as wings grew on my back. I grabbed Syaoran-kun's hand as I called the DASH card. "Hold on!" I cried as I flew towards the school building. Everything was all a blur for a while. Then I started to slow down a little. "Sakura-chan! Whats wrong?" Syaoran-kun asked as I floated to the ground. "Well, im using quite a bit of magic, and I might have to stop making you cakes everyday" I hesitantly replied. "You could have just put your brother to sleep so we could just run to class" Syaoran said. That's when the ground started shaking. A few giant black shoes stomped by and were just a few centimeters away from squashing us. Once the earthquakes seemed to quiet down to vibrations, I could see them clearly. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" I pointed out.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

An idea crawled into my mind as my girlfriend pointed out the two. "Sakura, use the FLY and DASH for a little longer. We got a ride to catch" I announced. Despite how tired she was, Sakura-chan did as I told. After a little blur, I had to use those petals of wind to help out a little. Soon we were catching up to Daidouji-san's deep violet hair. "Okay, on the count of three," I counted down. We were both clinging to Daidouji-san's hair and her hat as Sakura's cute pink wings dissapeared. Wait a minute, her _hat_. This is not good.

"Syaoran-kun, why don't we just hide in Tomoyo-chan's hat" my girlfriend suggested. "But would'nt we just end up bouncing around?" I asked, trying to keep her away from the cap cam. "Do you like slipping on Tomoyo-chan's hair gel more?" she asked. "Yes" I lamely replied. Ok, I look and feel stupid now. "FLOAT!" Sakura-chan called. Soon I saw her floating above me on a pink sphere. She landed in front of me ready to get under the hat. Just when I was about to stop her, Sakura-chan struggled to lift the thing. "Oh well, guess we cant go in the hat since we cant lift the thing. How about you come down and enjoy the ride with me" I said. "lift, that it! POWER" Sakura-chan used the power card. Just my luck.

Sakura-chan hoisted up that hat ready to let me in. I reluctantly crawled up Daidouji-san's hair and under the hat. As soon as Sakura-chan gentally dropped the hat was when the earthquakes started. "I told you that this would happen!" I yelled.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I was bouncing off the "walls" in the hat. After a while, I flew over to the front of the hat. I felt my head hit something hard. "Owie," I complained, holding onto whatever it was. Feeling dizzy, I saw some symbols on the black object; however, I was seeing three of everything from being tossed around. I held onto the mystery item until my vision cleared up. "'Cap Vision'?" I read aloud. It was then when I was tossed to the back of the hat where my boyfriend was.

"Sakura-chan! You okay!" Syaoran-kun asked worried. We then noticed something. Neither of us were bouncing around, there were'nt any earthquakes, none of that. Syaoran-kun and I crawled out to see was going on. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun had stopped running. Syaoran-kun crawled up Tomoyo-chan's hair to get a better view.

**(Syaoran's POV)**

Clinging onto a few strands of hair, I saw two hands holding eachother. I noticed that Daidouji- san had a dreamy look in her eyes. Not to mention her face was just a few shades away from being cherry red. I then noticed that it all dissapeared as Hiragizawa whatshisname removed his hand. Does this mean that Sakura-chan's all mine? A shower of relief went over me. "Syaoran-kun, I think now is a good time to get off" Sakura-chan said as a hand slowly slid the door. "JUMP!" the young sorceres called as the breeze caressed us on the way down. I lead her away from the window.

**(Tomoyo's POV)**

As I sat down I noticed Sakura-chan and Li-kun's late arrival. As the teacher was busy assigning detention to the four of us, I noticed a piece of paper taped to the bottom of my desk. However, I did not take it out considering the teacher might think it's a cheat sheet. It was during detention when I took a look at the notes, disguising them as book marks for my copy of Eclipse. Pretending im lost in authors choice of handwriting. However, I was still able to make out what the writer was trying to tell. One said, "technology is not always fancy". Another, "this time we are even". The third said "u know u like him". Forth: "watch your back". The last one I couldn't really read. It was all in a series of kanji. No hiragana, no katakana. Not to mention some of these complicated symbols I didn't recognize. Who could leave something like this?


	4. gomenasai

Sorry, but this story is kinda cancelled. Its been a hella long time since I last visited it in my computer, and im no longer obsessed with CCS the way I was before. If you want to continue it however, just pm me. Other than that, I apologize for any inconvieniance. gomenasai


End file.
